Supernatural Valentine's Day: Sonhos
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Desafio Dia dos Namorados - Uma caçada. Um presente. Um sonho realizado. - Wincest Leve


**_Supernatural Valentine's Day: (Sonhos)_**

A floresta estava em trevas. Vários tons de escuridão se sobrepunham na retina do homem, impedindo qualquer humano enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz.  
Sam estava entrando em pânico. Não o pânico comum de um homem comum. Mas o pânico de um caçador. Um pânico frio e eletrizante. Algo que injetava medo em suas veias, mas que o fazia agir, ao contrário de paralisar. Algo que o fazia mais forte, mais rápido. Era seu irmão que estava em perigo. Em momento algum reconheceu que ele também era um alvo.  
- Deannn! - Sua voz ecoou pela floresta. A resposta que teve foi um farfalhar que passou rapidamente por ele, seguindo um caminho desconhecido. Aquilo o fez prender a respiração. Aquela coisa estava ali, com eles. E ele não via nada!  
- Deannn!  
- Samm...!  
A voz do irmão morreu antes de terminar seu nome, mas foi o suficiente para direcioná-lo. Ele correu o máximo que o corpo, segurando o aparelho, permitia. Tentava não pensar em todos os animais que estariam no meio do caminho mesmo que não pudesse ouvir nada. Tropeçou várias vezes no que imaginava serem raízes das árvores em que esbarrou.  
- Deannn!  
A merda do aparelho era pesado e estava prejudicando sensivelmente sua caminhada. Como se já não bastasse ter que literalmente enxergar com as mãos, ainda tinha que arrastar aquele peso atrás de si. Mas valeria a pena. Era aquilo que sacolejava do seu lado que provavelmente os salvaria. Se houvesse salvação.  
- Deannn! - Inferno, por que ele não respondia?  
- Sam - a voz baixa, entrecortada, porém audível, ali do lado. Mas a voz vinha da altura do chão.  
- Dean. - O Winchester mais novo ajoelhou e tateou o piso a procura do irmão. - Dean?  
- Sam. - Ele encontrou um braço em pleno ar. Agarrou-se a ele e puxou o resto do corpo em sua direção.  
- Dean? Você está ferido? - Sam não largou o aparelho, mas ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava, ia apalpando o corpo de Dean a procura de ferimentos. Acabou encostando no outro braço, mas retrocedeu assim que Dean gemeu.  
- Droga, Sam! Acho que está quebrado. - O caçula ofegou tentando controlar a dor.  
- Está sangrando?  
Dean estudou o próprio corpo, usando só sua percepção, já que não enxergava nada também.  
- Acho que sim. Estou com um corte no ombro. Está molhado. Merda. - Sam tocou o ombro do irmão com a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu algo pegajoso.

- Foi ele? – Sussurrou no ouvido de Dean.

- Foi, ele me arrastou até aqui. Quantas horas para o amanhecer?  
Farfalhar de folhas. A coisa que caçavam estava ali, agora, com eles.  
- Shhiiiiiiiiii! - Sam pediu silêncio. Voltou sua atenção as trevas ao redor. Tentou diminuir a respiração, precisava de sua audição acima de qualquer coisa. Foi quando sentiu a onda de frio que vinha em sua direção. O barulho estava logo ali, na frente. Sentiu o irmão retorcer nos seus braços. Dean xingava. Aquilo estava em cima de dele.  
Agiu instintivamente. Ligou a pesada lanterna, quase um holofote em cima do corpo do irmão. A criatura, algo advindo das lendas de vampiros, estava agarrado ao ombro de Dean, bebendo de seu sangue. Dean gritou e se debateu tentando tirar a coisa de cima. Aquela coisa escura emanava uma friagem congelante. Ao sentir a luz branca sobre si, aquilo se contorceu e se voltou para Sam ameaçadoramente. A criatura começava a derreter, no entanto deu um bote em direção do homem que segurava a lanterna.  
Foi inútil.  
Dean entrou na frente, enterrando uma estava afiada em seu peito. Ela foi ao chão, se contorcendo, mas sem conseguir fugir. Sam aproximou mais, focando a luz na criatura que continuou a derreter. Após algum tempo não havia mais nada. Só pó.

Os dois respiraram fundo.

- Você acha que há mais dessa coisa por aí? – Sam jogou a luz para perto do irmão. O braço estava bem ruim. Dean fez uma careta.

Sam passeou a lanterna gigante entorno do lugar onde estavam.

- Talvez, mas agora é melhor irmos. Acho que consigo me orientar. Falta pouco para amanhecer – Dean segurava o braço, mas ainda teve presença de espírito para olhar o relógio.

– Vem, vou primeiro te tirar daqui.

- Temos que limpar esse lugar. - Dean levantou na marra.

- Não, Dean, primeiro vamos ver você. Consegue andar?

Dean fez um movimento como o corpo. Sentiu a dor emanando do lugar machucado.

- O problema é no meu braço e ombro, Sam. Consigo usar as pernas. Mas se eu precisar de ajuda eu aviso.

Sam sorriu, levemente irritado. Dean, o que se bastava. Mas ele, Sam sabia, que a história era bem diferente.

- Vamos embora.

Seguiram tateando, mas em pouco tempo uma claridade começou a tomar a floresta e em menos tempo ainda souberam onde estavam. O dia amanhecia. Chegaram rápido ao Impala.

...

Havia sido menos complicado do que esperava, fazer o pessoal da emergência engessar o braço de Dean. Havia lhe dado uma injeção antitetânica e outra qualquer, para dor, que havia baixado sua pressão. Dean estava irritado e sonolento ele ficava pior ainda. Sam rumou com certa pressa para o quarto do hotel.

Assim que chegaram, Dean se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos.

- Quer que pegue alguma coisa para você comer? – A voz de Sam estava próxima. Preocupada.

Dean abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto do irmão. Pela centésima vez percebeu que a barba de Sam estava crescida, um pouco maior do que aquela fase que todos chamam de barba por fazer. Não resistiu. A mão chegou ao rosto de Sam e o tocou. Acariciou os pelos devagar. Tocou com o polegar os lábios finos e bem desenhados.

Sam olhava para baixo enquanto era acariciado. Sorriu docemente.

- Tenho uma coisa para você.

Sam estava sentado de um lado da cama onde Dean estava deitado. Passou por cima dele e abriu a mesinha de cabeceira do outro lado. Tirou da gaveta um embrulho bem feito, com uma marca de loja cara. Entregou ao irmão, ainda de olhos baixos.

- O que é isso? – Dean se ajeitou na cama, subindo o corpo, sentando e encostando, meio sem jeito, as costas na parte alta da mesma.

- Abra. – Sam ainda sorria. O sorriso do Sammy.

Dean abriu o envelope e analisou o que tinha nas mãos. Um caderno com capa dura, de couro e folhas brancas e lisas. Uma fita no meio e no alto servia de marcador. Poderia ser quase uma cópia do diário de John Winchester, se não fosse num tom mais claro, mais moderno. De bom gosto. Um típico presente de Sammy.

- Achei que você iria gostar.

Sam tinha chegado o corpo para frente e apoiado os braços nas pernas e entrelaçado as mãos. Olhou meio de lado para Dean. Este ainda analisava o caderno.

- Não é meu aniversário, Sam.

Ele deu uma risadinha curta, quase triste.

- Hum. Podemos pensar em algum motivo, já que você insiste. Feliz Natal?

Dean fez uma careta.

- Estamos bem longe de dezembro.

- Feliz dia das Mães?

Dean riu.

- E por um acaso tenho cara da sua mãe, rapá?

Sam riu suavemente de novo. O engraçado era que tinha. Sam havia puxado os cabelos escuros do pai e Dean o tom loiro da mãe. O sorriso brincou na face do homem. Mas ainda assim algo nele estava triste, melancólico.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, então.

A expressão risonha de Dean foi diminuindo, até estar nivelada com a expressão de Sam. Quase um reflexo. O que faria com o irmão?

- Você é um romântico, Sammy. – Não soube por que dissera aquelas palavras. Não podia incentivar aquele estado de espírito de Sam. Então sem toques, sem palavras dúbias. Não deveria se comportar como se incentivasse a aproximação do irmão. Dean pousou o caderno e sem perceber, com a mão livre, alisou o braço do Sammy.

Sam fechou os olhos, sentindo a garganta apertar.

- Eu sei que você não quer, Dean, mas... eu... eu...– Silêncio. Sam engoliu em seco. Então tomou coragem. Virou o corpo para Dean. – Me beija? Só um beijo. Mas nada.

Como poderia negar qualquer coisa que Sammy pedisse quando estava assim, daquele jeito? Como poderia negar algo para aquele rosto tão amado, tão querido? Como poderia negar qualquer coisa quando, Sam, apenas pedia? Quando sabia que ele, Dean, naquele momento era tudo que o irmão tinha?

Era impossível negar qualquer coisa a Sam. Não quando o verde escuro, quase mel, daqueles olhos era apenas um fino halo que quase implorava. Pelo toque dele, Dean. Pela proximidade que era algo único entre eles. Mesmo não querendo aceitar, não podia negar também.

Dean retribuiu o olhar do irmão, permitindo que pela primeira vez depois daquela caçada sinistra, que seu corpo relaxasse. Inclinou-se, segurando com a mão a face de Sam e encostou os lábios nos lábios dele.

O beijo foi suave, delicado, levemente sensual.

Afastaram-se indecisos. Os olhares continuaram juntos. Dean brincou com os pelos do rosto do irmão. Como podiam ter chegado àquela situação? Como acontecera essa paixão ter surgindo? Eram irmãos, infernos!

- Vai ficar com a barba grande assim? – a voz foi um sussurro. Aquele era momento muito íntimo.

- Não. Foram esses dias malucos. – Sam respondeu no mesmo tom murmurado. – Vou tirá-la. – Ele passou os dedos na face de Dean, seguindo o contorno da boca de lábios grossos e bem sensuais. Os lábios se juntaram novamente, e ele saboreou o sabor da boca do irmão. Um sabor forte, masculino.

Afastaram-se mais uma vez. Sam ficou sério.

- Vou aproveitar o restante do dia para dar uma ultima olhada naquele lugar. Ver se não deixamos nada para trás. – Ele levantou e seguiu para a porta. – Descanse. Volto logo.

- _Você_ não descansou. Nem comeu nada. – Agora o tom preocupado era de Dean.

- Como quando voltar. Vou acabar o trabalho. – Ele já tinha alcançado a porta. Sabia que estava fugindo. Não agüentaria uma rejeição. Novamente.

- Sam? – Parou. Seus olhos caíram sobre algumas manchas na madeira. Não teve coragem de se virar e olhar para Dean. Iria fazer uma loucura se encontrasse os olhos do irmão. Se aqueles olhos o pedissem para ficar, para trancar a porta, para ficar com ele. Então continuou a olhar para as manchas. Torcendo para que acontecesse. Ansioso pelo pedido. Mas com medo de ouvi-lo. Com a certeza que não o ouviria. Por que no fundo tinha esperanças que o outro se sentisse como ele.

- Sim, Dean?

- Feliz dia dos namorados.

Engoliu em seco. Nunca aconteceria. Dean nunca concordaria. Era isso. Tinha que tirar aquilo da cabeça. E continuar como sempre haviam sido. Ou pelo menos tentar. Sabendo que nunca seria igual a antes. Não depois que se declarara. Depois que verbalizara o proibido. De que o amor que sentia era muito mais que amor fraternal. Então ouviu o que as palavras de Dean pareciam dizer.

- Fecha a porta. Fica. Vem aqui. – a voz de Dean apenas um sussurro. - Me beija.

O chão tremeu, a luz faltou, o ar acabou. E no entanto se sentiu vivo. Como nunca antes.

Sam trancou a porta lentamente.

Sonhos às vezes se realizavam.


End file.
